My Sister's Love Save Me
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: There's been a lot of frozen fanfics about Elsa's POV during the ending when Anna got frozen but have you ever wonder about Anna's POV when that happen?


**Well lately I been seeing a lot of frozen fanfics about Elsa's POV during the ending when Anna got frozen but have you ever wonder about Anna's POV when that happen? Well here it goes! :D**

* * *

Here am I, crossing this frozen fjord only minutes away from freezing to death! Well, I can say that it's a good thing that Olaf found me just in time and got me out of there or else Hans would actually succeed in killing me.

Hans. That jerk! Who would believe that such a sweet, kind, handsome man, who was willing to marry me would turn around and be an cruel, heartless, devious villain that wanted to get rid of me and my sister so that he can rule Arendelle and be king?

So much for love is an open door huh?

Elsa was so right about me. Well she was mostly right about everything. I really don't know anything about true love or love at all in the matter. Now I'm here suffering the consequences. I guess you can say I deserve it.

But when I see Hans. Oh ho! If I see him, I'll-no! He doesn't matter right at this moment. All that matters is finding Kristoff and warning Elsa. Focus Anna focus!

I look down and saw my hand were beginning to freeze over. I have to find Kristoff quick before it's too late or I'll never get to warn Elsa about Hans. At that point, I could feel my legs starting to go numb due to my frozen heart. The high cold winds weren't helping much at all either. I squinted my eyes so I can at least try to make out where I was going.

My teeth were chattering against each other. I pulled the cape close to my neck, hoping it will give me some warmth from it. The blizzard was raging so bad that I had to closed my eyes for an minute. I then whispered the name of the person that has been helping me all this time.

"Kristoff"

Surprisingly, when I said Kristoff's name, everything around me just stop. Completely dead silent. I reopen my eyes, shivering during the process. I became instantly curious. 'What happen to the raging blizzard? What stop it? Could it be Elsa? Or were the Gods above answer my pleading?' These are the thoughts I wanted to say out loud but all those thoughts went away when I saw a tall and husky figure standing feeds away from where I was standing at. When I manage to get my eyes to focus on the figure, instantly, I knew who it was!

"Kristoff!" I exclaim weakly

Juding from the way his mouth move, I have to guess he was saying my name and he's An weak smile was attempting to pulled on my lips as I helplessly limp toward him. Finally, just as we were starting to get closer to each other, I heard a sword being drawn from an distance. I slowly turn around to see Hans with his sword drawn out, walking up to my unaware sister, who for some reason is on her knees.

"Elsa..." I utter out as my eyes widen. What was she doing out here? That doesn't matter now I have to help her!

I turn back and took one last look at Kristoff. I want to thank him for everything he's done from helping me find Elsa to running across this fjord to save me. There was times he could of walked away but he didn't. Instead he remain loyal and help me any way he can even bringing me back to Hans. Him and Sven done so much for me and i couldn't be more happier for that. I then shot him one regretful look, showing him that I'm sorry and I'm very grateful that I met an guy like him, before I took off towards Elsa and Hans!

As I was running, I felt everything was slowing down around me but my main focus was to get to Elsa despite what is happening to me right now. I saw Hans slowly drawing his sword up in the air,over his head. I gasped! He wouldn't! Would he? Well I won't let him! Over my frozen body!

When I finally made it there, I took one quick glance at Elsa, mentally saying 'I'm sorry' to her. Even though I know she cant hear me, I still wanted to say something if this was going to be last time I see Elsa again.

I then turned around swiftly to Hans with my arms stretched out. One was to shield Elsa from any harm while the other one tried to attempted to grab hold of the sword.

"NO!" was the last thing I shouted before I felt the whole effect of my frozen heart, sending me into darkness.

* * *

Where am I? Why is there so much darkness? Why-

"ANNA!" I heard someone yelled loudly. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think of who it was.

I quickly jump up from the ground or what i think was the ground and started shouting everyone's names while walking around aimlessly "ELSA! KRISTOFF! OLAF! SVEN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Anna" I heard another voice said. It sounded more deeper than the first voice I heard before. I stopped moving and began to get

Not taking any chances, I quickly got in an defensive position and yell

"Who's there?! I'm warning you! I fought off an giant snowman and survived a wolf chase and falling from thousands of feet!" I stated loudly

"Now Anna. You're an young lady and an princess. Please, lower your voice!" The deep voice boomed, making me almost flinch but I never got out of my defensive position.

"Dear, I think she already knows that. She's 18 for crying out loud!" Another voice argued. This one was more calming and loving.

Wait a minute. Those voices. Why do I feel like I heard them before "Wh-Who are you? Sh-Show yourself!" I demanded all shakily. It went quiet for a minute.

"Very well" The calm voice said. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I started to get nervous. The more I heard the footsteps apporached me, the more I sunk deeper into my defensive position.

When the two voices finally came into view, I nearly went speechless! I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop! I can't believe this! This can't be happening! This can't be real!

* * *

"Mama..Papa.." I said in disbelief as I looked at them as if I were seeing ghosts or mere illusions be casting by someone.

The two of them nodded and smiled genuinely at me. Like water breaking through a dam, tears began to quickly well up in my eyes as I felt myself being an five year old again. I drop my defensive position and ran towards them at full speed and jumped at them, tears flowing in my eyes. We stay that way for a while until eventually we pulled away.

"I miss you guys so much!" I exclaimed "I always wish for the day we can be together again as a family"

"Well that can be easily arrange" Mama said warmly

"Yes. Come with us so that we can be a family again" Papa added in. Soon they started to walk away from me.

I was so in awe that I didn't realize it until I saw my parents beckoning me to come.

"Okay" I agreed.

Just as I was about to walk off with my parents, I heard something faintly, calling my name, from an distance "A..n..na?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back "Hello?"

I heard both my parents stopped but I didn't pay them no mind.

"Honey?" Mama asked me. I can tell she sounded worry from the sound of her voice.

"What's wron-" Papa chimed in but was interrupted by the voice

"no..no..please..oh Anna!" Suddenly, it hit me on who it was!

"Is that-" Mama began

"Elsa.." I finished for her

"Anna!" I heard Elsa yelled. After that, all that what was heard were heartbreaking sobs and painful whining that echo all around us.

* * *

I felt my heart being torn out of my chest! I made Elsa feel this way and it's all my fault!

"Sounds like she really needs you kiddo" Dad said out of the blue.

"Yeah" I replied, not turning to my parents. I was so focused on Elsa's voice right now in the moment.

Just barely, I heard mother sobbed and it made me quickly turn around to look at her. "Poor Elsa. My poor poor baby"

"Come on, honey. We have to go" Dad said to her as he usher her to follow him and she did just that. I was about to go with them but I couldn't move my legs! As if for some reason, something didnt wanted to me to stay but to go back to the others. To my sister. Suddenly, I got an determine look on my face. It didn't take than more than a few steps to realize I wasn't following them. They both turn around and my father said sternly "Come on Anna"

"I'm going back" I replied quickly, half surprise on how quick that came out.

"What?" Papa said in astonishment. I can tell that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "But why? She's the reason that you are here right now"

"And you're the reason why we never had an great childhood" I snapped at him

"Dear, we did that to protect yo-" Mother tried to reason with me but I butted in before she finished her sentence.

"To protect me from what?! If it's about Elsa's powers I already know!"

I saw my parents stiffen when I said that but I didn't stop there.

"I have you know that Elsa's powers are not what you think they are. They are beautiful and amazing but just like the rest, you guys fear them. Fear her!"

There was a brief pause before I continue.

"I haven't had an conversation with Elsa for the last 13 years and now that I finally get to be with her for the first time in forever, here you are trying to take me away from her again! Elsa loves everyone so much that she locked herself away to protect us from her! Well, I believe that Elsa had suffer enough!"

I was so so ugh! Words can't describe how I'm feelingright now at this very moment but if I had to choose on it would had to be frustrated! The looks on my parents' faces were full with disappoint, guilt, and sadness. When I registered their looks into my mind, I realize what I did and tried to quickly apologize to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"No you're right dear. It's just that we love too-"

"But we don't know how to get you back. We're sorry

"What? No! That's impossible?! There haves to be a way back to my friends. To Elsa! She need me and I need her! I can't leave her now! She'll be all alone if I don't be with her! Mama! Papa! Please! You got to help me get back please! I love Elsa too much to watch her go through all the pain because of me!

* * *

My parents remain quiet during all of this.

I ran toward them, pulling them into an embrace "Please. Please! Help me get back to her!"

"We can't. We're sorry" They said sadly in unison.

When I heard those words, my eyes grew even wider! I pulled myself away with the embrace and looked at them like I was both ashamed and disgusted. They slowly shifted their eyes from me to the ground. I started to breathe heavily and I fell to the ground in despair. I began sobbing into my hands. I stay that way for a good few moments. Then suddenly, I began to sing in an old song

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies. And now we're not and I wish you can tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be an snowman._

After I finish, I let my tears fall down my face and it hit the ground, echoing.

Suddenly, i heard my parents gasped in awe! I quickly looked at them then at what they were gasping about. When I did, I too gasped! The ground started to glow underneath me and soon everything else as well. What was going on? What's happening? "It looks like you are going back huh?" Papa asked, snapping me out of my trance. There was an hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah" I said excitingly but I stop "I'm sorry that I don't want to go with you guys. It's not that I want to I mean I know it will be cool and all but you see Elsa-" I was cut off by their laughter. Mama then said "It's okay Anna. You don't have to explain yourself"

"Mama, Papa, I love you" They smile softly at me when I said it. "We love you too Anna" Papa said to me with an grin.

"And Elsa too and also Anna make sure you keep Elsa's powers in check. I know with your loving support she can make her powers"Mama added in and Papa nodded in agreement. I felt like my heart was melting with happiness with happiness when she said that. I'm glad that they are starting to think differently about Elsa and her powers.

The light around us started to engulf us. Before it completely did, I blurted out to them

"Promise me that you will stay with us forever! Do you promise?!"

They both let out an chuckle causing me to cocked up an eyebrow. What was so funny? That's when they looked at me lovingly and said something that I'll never forget.

"We never left"

After that, everything became a big flash!

* * *

When I came back, I let out an breath that felt like I was holding in for years. I put my hand down and took an half step back. I looked around and saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven staring at me, wide eyed in awe and their mouths open! I couldn't help but smile tiredly at that them. But wait! Where's Elsa?! I heard calling for me and everything! Don't tell me that when I got frozen, Hans got to her and-

Suddenly, I felt something on me moved. I looked down and saw it was Elsa! She's okay! Thank the heavens! And just like that, all my worries were shot right out of my head!

I watched her lift up her head. At first, I could see the shock written all over her face. I would be the same way too if I just grieve over the lost of a sister that seem that she would be gone forever just to look up and see your sister alive and well again! I can only imagine. As quickly came her sock so was her love and happiness.

"Anna!" She said with relief and joy in her voice. I can tell that her worries were shot from her head too.

Instantly, I wrapped my arms around Elsa as she pulled me into an big hug. I can tell that both of us became so overwhelmed from it since we sink in deeper with it. I have to admit that for my sister being the "Snow Queen" and all, she sure does give the warmest hugs.

"Oh Elsa.." I said tiredly as I return the hug with much warmth as she did.

After we pulled apart "you sacrifice yourself for me?!" She exclaims as she place her hand on my cheek. I can tell that she didn't expect anyone to save her, especially not her younger sister, the one she shut out. She then takes my hands into her own and waits patiently for me to answer.

I smile as I got ready to answer her question. At that moment, my whole body was starting to rise to its normal temperature and I felt my voice starting to get little stronger when I said the most obvious and sincere answer anyone would say when they get done risking everything for the person they mainly care about.

"I love you.."

Elsa replied to my answer with an satisfied smile and it was at that moment I realize that my sister's love saved me.

* * *

**So what do you think?! Review please! :D Oh yeah Happy New Year! I'm so late with it by what four days? But oh well! Hope you enjoy this one and I hope everyone had a great New Year!**


End file.
